


Love is 7

by Melissa1214



Series: Love is [7]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: Love is [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821196
Kudos: 1





	Love is 7

第七章

根据花语的提示【爱就在身边】，但山下智久不知道自己到底暗恋了身边的谁。

除了身边的同学，根本连个女性朋友都没有，就算是女同学，也并没有特别在意的。山下智久坐在地上烦恼的抓了抓头发。

看起来如果自己不知道到底暗恋的谁，是不可能从这个鬼地方离开了。

山下智久认真的思考着自己到底在什么时候暗恋了谁？

如果不是异性？难道是同性？

开什么玩笑？！我山下智久怎么会喜欢上同性！

但高中生活的确没有交往过女朋友，一直都是和男性朋友们玩在一起，难道自己真的有隐藏的同性倾向？

我暗恋了我的某位男性友人？！

光是这样想想，山下智久就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。用力的搓了搓手臂。

不知怎么的就想到了高中好友，城田优。

个头超大又帅气的混血儿，这就是山下智久对刚升上高中，同一学年的城田优的第一印象。城田优温柔又体贴，很照顾自己。

有一次期末考试时正好赶上山下智久在拍《漂流教室》，但是第二天就是关系到是否补考的很重要的英语考试，山下智久当时的英语考试经常不及格，心想“估计这次还是要补考”，打算完全放弃了。但是城田优跟山下智久说“你拍完电视剧到几点都没关系，我等着你，完事就到我家来”。那天录影结束后已经是深夜了，山下智久响了一下城田优的电话，城田优还没睡，一直在等山下智久，山下智久当时特别感动，然后马上就去城田优的家。

当时下着雨，城田优骑着自行车到车站附近接山下智久。山下智久看到城田优的身影时，有一瞬间想着‘这是在拍电视剧吗？’等到了他家更是晚到不行。当时离考试还有几个小时，山下智久开始拼命复习，城田优就在边上一直教，最后考试的结果，超厉害的有86分！！

“哦哦～太棒了，这次绝对不用补考了～”山下智久开心极了，可最后还是通知要补考……

“不是说考到85分以上就不用补考了么？”山下智久跑去跟老师发牢骚，

“你忘了这学期因为工作关系出席天数不够的事了么？”

唉……那我俩拼死拼活的到底是为了什么啊？

可转念一想到“有人会为了非亲非故的自己做到这种地步！”就觉得很受冲击，“人类还是好啊”。相反我有为他做过什么呢？

这个问题问了他之后山下智久得到一个让人很开心的答案：和你在一起“人生很精彩”。

莫非？我因为这样那样的原因已经暗恋上U君而不自知？

就在这时，蹲坐在地上的山下智久的面前出现了一双男士学生鞋。山下智久抬头一看，发现是穿着崛越高中制服的城田优出现在自己面前。山下智久当时就受到了惊吓。

“U君！你……你怎么会在这里！”

城田优只是笑而不语，眼睛一直看着山下智久。

缓缓张开双臂说到“有你的人生很精彩”似乎在等待着山下智久走过去给他一个吻

天空有时钟花飘洒而下，本应该是很浪漫的场景，但山下智久只觉得毛骨悚然。

“不行！不行！不对，不是U君！”

在山下智久喊出这句话的那一刻，眼前的城田优瞬间烟消云散了。飘洒的时钟花也不见了。

怎么可能和U君接吻嘛！

山下智久又想到了生田斗真

斗真和自己从小学开始就认识了，不管是电视录制，还是杂志取材，他们经常都是在一起，是从小一起长大的伙伴，对山下智久来说是非常重要的人，虽然两个人也会经常吵架，但斗真从来不会对山下智久发脾气，总是宠着山下智久，只要是山下智久的要求，都会尽量满足。

山下智久想坐夜间的摩天轮，但周围都是一对对的情侣，只有他们俩是单身汉，但山下智久真的很想坐。

“坐这个简直就是浪费时间”生田斗真并不想两个男生一起坐摩天轮，实在太悲哀了。

“斗真，就陪我坐一次嘛，求求你了~~”山下智久使出了惯用招数撒娇。

最终生田斗真还是奈何不了山下智久陪他一起坐了摩天轮。

山下智久也喜欢给生田斗真发信息的时候都带上一个♥，很像恋爱的少女，生田斗真打趣说因为山下智久自己有了恋爱的预感。

“月亮好美，出来看看吧”

生田斗真接到电话打开玄关，发现山下智久正站在外面

“刚好到附近就过来玩了”

“我是你女朋友么?”生田斗真只能吐槽到

莫非自己真的对斗真……？

眼前又出现了生田斗真穿着演出服的身影，就像一位王子，缓缓向山下智久走来，天空又开始飘洒时钟花。

“今晚月色好美，一起去看看吧”生田斗真一边说着一边向山下智久伸出右手

“……不行！我做不到！……”

就算是斗真，山下智久只要一想到要吻上他的嘴唇，就感到一阵恶寒。

于是生田斗真的身影和花瓣也消失不见了……

山下智久又想到了赤西仁

中学时代常常和赤西仁一起去吃纯猪肝盖饭，但当时没有什么钱，所以常常是和赤西仁一人一半分着吃的。

也有过本来想一起骑自行车到月岛去吃煎饼，结果突然在途中迷路没去成的糗事。

初中失恋的时候，就在赤西仁面前大哭了。那时候，山下智久一直想赤西仁也应该说点什么吧。但是，他还是什么都没说就陪着自己，觉得很轻松。

新年会早早的跟赤西仁说“新年快乐”，赤西仁也说，好像预感到恋爱了，P是不是喜欢我？

这时，赤西仁的身影出现在山下智久的面前，一副玩世不恭的样子。只是对着山下智久挑眉一笑，什么话也没说，但是很快赤西仁的身影就消失了，甚至还没来得及让花瓣飘洒而下。

“开什么玩笑！怎么可能喜欢上那家伙！”光是想象要和赤西仁接吻，山下智久全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

就在山下智久努力的想将赤西仁的身影从脑海里擦除的时候，一个身影却渐渐在山下智久面前显现。

“kame……”

但这次不同的是，出现在山下智久面前的不仅是龟梨和也，还有自己。就像放映电影一样。

带着崇拜眼神看着自己的龟梨和也。

像个单纯的小屁孩一样跟着自己的龟梨和也。

吃荷包蛋吸着蛋黄的龟梨和也。

和自己玩投接球的龟梨和也。

在走道上一起玩烟火然后迅速逃跑的龟梨和也。

被自己叫醒要求陪自己去散步的龟梨和也。

祝贺自己得到恋人赏第一名的龟梨和也。

背着自己转圈的龟梨和也。

帮自己做头部按摩的龟梨和也。

帮自己吹着头发的龟梨和也。

……

山下智久才发现不知不觉间已经和龟梨和也拥有了那么多珍贵的回忆。

最后只剩下龟梨和也一个人站在山下智久面前，他慢慢的向山下智久走近，笑着的眼睛就像承载着星光。山下智久竟然觉得他笑起来露出的牙缝也是可爱的。

从天而降的时钟花花瓣变成了一片花海

山下智久渐渐的听到了一首歌，从来没有听过，但是很欢快很好听。

龟梨和也已经走到山下智久的面前，拉起他的手，闭上了眼睛。

山下智久看着这样的龟梨和也心砰砰砰砰的跳得很快。

山下智久竟然鬼使神差的将自己的唇轻柔的印在了龟梨和也的唇上。

柔软的嘴唇有着微微的凉意，有花香从他的身上传来

下一刻龟梨和也睁开了双眼，幻化成时一大片时钟花消失不见了。只留下山下智久和满天的时钟花海……

“kame！”山下智久大叫着醒来

原来刚刚只是一个梦，但是这个梦太真实了，山下智久摸着自己的嘴唇，上面似乎还残留着刚刚亲吻时的温度。

突然有什么东西掉在了被子上

那是一朵时钟花


End file.
